Comme un frère
by Ange humain
Summary: David est enfin de retour mais comment se comportera Harry ? Et les autres ? ¤Chapitre 5 enfin en ligne¤
1. Une Journée pas comme les autres

**Titre :**_ Comme un frère_

**Auteur :** Ange humain

**Avertissement: **R! Slash

**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire à Ange humain.

**Résumé général : **Un jeune garçon est présent lorsque Dumbledore dépose Harry chez son oncle et sa tante. Quel sera ça relation avec celui qui est déjà « Celui-qui-à-survecu ».

C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 1 : **Une journée pas comme les autres**

David Merckes, 6 ans, qui vivait chez ses parents au 5, Privet Drive, était un enfant comme tous les autres. Particulièrement gentil, il était apprécié par tout les monde et nourrissait une grande jalousie de la part de sa voisine Mrs Dursley. Pétunia Dursley avait un enfant de un an, Dudley, plus gras que large, qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Et son passe temps favori était de colporter tout les ragots qu'elle entendait ainsi que de critiquer ses voisins, surtout la famille Merckes qu'elle trouvait trop parfaite pour ne pas cacher de secret. Mais la famille Merckes n'avait rien à cacher à Mrs Dursley, aucun secret, enfin pas encore.

David était assis dans le jardin en mangeant les bonbons qu'il avait reçut pour Halloween, en repensant au fait que tout le monde lui en avait donner quand il avait fait sa tournée, la veille au soir, avec ses amis dans la rues sauf la famille Dursley, qu'il détestait plus que tout. Il était donc assis en regardant dans la rue quand il aperçut Mr Dursley partir au travail. Il aperçut aussi un chat tigré qui arrivait au coin de la rue. Ce qu'il vit ensuite le stupéfia, une carte routière venait d'apparaître devant le chat qui la lisait. Elle disparue rapidement et David se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêver. Le chat regarda ensuite la plaque de rue avant de venir se posé sur le muret du 4 Privet drive.David se dit qu'il avait du imaginer ce qui venait de se passer et se demanda si les chocolats pouvait produire ce genre de visions.

Dans la journée il alla faire des courses avec sa mère quand il aperçut plusieurs personnes vêtues de capes bizarres et de bottes à talon. Ils étaient tout content et parlaient d'un certain « Vous-savez-qui » qui serait mort et d'un jeune Harry Potter. En rentrant chez eux, David vu le chat qui était toujours assis sur le muret, droit comme un I. Il alla chercher une coupe de lait et la lui amena pour pouvoir regarder ce chat de plus près, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par une Mrs Dursley de mauvaise humeur. Et il alla se coucher en se demandant d'où venait ce chat bizarre.

David dormit très mal ce soir là et fut réveillé peu avant minuit, il regarda dehors et aperçut le chat qui était toujours assis sur le muret. En regardant au bout de la rue il vit apparaître soudainement un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche et de drôle de lunettes. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et soudain une lumière du réverbère fut attirée vers lui et disparue.

David sortit rapidement de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passait dehors en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller ses parents. Quand il fut dehors il n'y avait plus aucune lumière, il faisait si noir qu'il distingua à peine les deux personnes qui étaient devant lui. Il s'approcha sans bruit pour voir ce qu'elles se disaient et s'assis sans bruit sous un arbuste.

Il y avait le vieux monsieur avec la longue barbe blanche et une vieille dame. L'homme était habillé d'une longue robe noire et d'une cape violette balayant le sol. La femme, qui avait un air sévère portait aussi une robe noir et une cape de couleur vert émeraude.

En tendant l'oreille, David entendit une part de leur discussion.

« … Il n'a pas réussi à supprimer ce bambin. Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, mais tout le monde raconte que lorsqu'il a essayer de tuer Harry Potter sans y parvenir, le pouvoir de Voldemort s'est brisé, pour ainsi dire – et c'est pour ça qu'il a … disparu. » Dit la femme.

L'homme hocha la tête tristement.

« C'est … c'est vrai ? » bredouilla t'elle, « après tout ce qu'il a fait … tous les gens qu'il a tué … il n'a pas réussi à tuer un petit garçon ? C'est stupéfiant … rien d'autre n'avait pu l'arrêter …mais au nom du ciel, comment se fait-il que Harry ait pu survivre ? »

« On ne peut faire que des suppositions, » répondit le vieil homme. On ne saura peut être jamais »

Pendant que la femme sortit un mouchoir et que l'homme regardait une montre, David se demandait s'il avait eu une bonne idée de venir les espionner.

Soudain l'homme repris la parole :

« Hagrid est en retard. Au fait, j'imagine que c'est lui qui vous a dit que je serais ici ? »

« Oui, admit le femme en esquissant un sourire, et je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire pour quelle raison vous êtes venu dans cet endroit précis ? »

« Je suis venu confier Harry à sa tante et à son oncle. C'est la seule famille qui lui reste désormais. »

« Vous voulez dire … non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas les gens qui habitent dans cette maison ! s'écria le femme bouleversée en montrant le 4 de la rue. Dumbledore … vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille ! Je les ai observés toute la journée. On ne peut pas imaginer des gens plus différents de nous. En plus, ils ont un fils … je l'ai vu donner des coups de pieds à sa mère tout au long de la rue en hurlant pour réclamer des bonbons. Harry Potter, venir vivre ici ! »

David eu envie de bondir de sa cachette pour raconter à ce Dumbledore comment étaient les gens qui vivaient dans cette maison mais se retint pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

« C'est le meilleur endroit pour lui, répliqua le nommé Dumbledore d'un ton sec. Son oncle et sa tante lui expliqueront tout quand il sera plus grand. Je leur ai écrit une lettre. »

« Une lettre ? Répéta la femme d'un air incrédule. Dumbledore, vous croyez vraiment qu'il est possible d'expliquer tout cela dans une lettre ? Des gens pareils seront incapables de comprendre ce garçon ! Il va devenir célèbre une véritable légende vivante-, je ne serais pas étonnée que la date d'aujourd'hui devienne dans l'avenir la fête de Harry Potter. On écrira des livres sur lui. Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom ! »

« C'est vrai, dit Dumbledore. Il y aurait de quoi tourner la tête de n'importe quel enfant. Être célèbre avant même d'avoir appris à marcher et à parler ! Célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne sera même pas capable de se souvenir ! Ne comprenez vous pas qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux pour lui qu'il grandisse à l'écart de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près à l'assumer ? »

David fut perdu, une enfant qui ne savait pas marcher ni parler avait réussit à tuer quelqu'un que personne n'avait put le faire avant. Il ne comprenait pas qui était ces gens, cet enfant ni d'où ils venaient mais il sut qu'ils étaient spéciaux. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait pas écouter la suite, et tendit l'oreille pour reprendre la discussion :

« Et vous croyez qu'il est … sage de confier une tâche aussi importante à Hagrid ? demanda la femme »

« Je confirais ma propre vis à Hagrid, assura Dumbledore »

« Je ne dis pas qu'il manque de cœur, se défendit la femme, mais reconnaissez qu'il est passablement négligent. Il a tendance à … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Un grondement assourdissant avait brisé le silence de la nuit, et David aperçut dans le ciel une lumière qui se rapprochait avant de remarquer que c'était une sorte de moto volante. Mais se qu'il le surpris le plus c'était la personne qui conduisait la moto. Il était immense. Bien plus grand que toutes les personnes que David avait vu, un géant. David fut sortit de ses remarques en entendant que la discussion avait repris :

« Hagird, dit Dumbledore. Vous voilà enfin. Où avez-vous déniché cette moto ? »

« L'ai empruntée, professeur Dumbledore, répondit le géant en descendant de la moto avec précaution. C'est le jeune Sirius Black qui me l'a prêté.Ca y est, j'ai réussi à vous l'amener, Monsieur. »

« Vous n'avez pas eu de problème ? Demanda le professeur »

« Non, Monsieur. La maison était presque entièrement détruite mais je me suis débrouillé pour le sortir de là avant que les moldus ne commencent à rappliquer. Il c'est endormi quand on a survolé Bristol. »

David se souvent alors que les gens vêtus de capes qu'il avait rencontré pendant l'après-midi avaient aussi parler de moldu. David ce demanda ce que ça pouvait être. Il supposa que c'était des animaux vus qu'ils étaient sensés rappliquer ou alors une nouvelle façon de nommer la police.

Pendant que David était plongé dans ses réflexions, les trois personnes c'étaient penchés au dessus d'un tas de couvertures.

« C'est là que ? … murmura la femme »

« Oui, répondit le professeur Dumbledore. Il gardera cette cicatrice à tout jamais »

« Vous ne pourriez pas arranger ça. Dumbledore ? »

« Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Les cicatrices sont parfois utiles. Moi-même, j'en ai une au-dessus du genou gauche, qui représente le plan exact du métro de Londres. Donnez-le-moi, Hagrid, il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut. »

Dumbledore pris les couvertures et David vit un petit enfant blottit dedans. Il supposait qu'il s'agissait du fameux Harry Potter. David aperçut le géant nommé Hagrid donner un baiser à Hagrid avant de pousser une sorte de hurlement qui surpris tous le monde.

« Chut ! Siffla la femme. Vous allez réveiller les Moldus ! »

« Dé …désolé, sanglota Hagrid en sortant de sa poche un mouchoir grand comme un drap dans lequel il enfuit son visage, mais je … je n'arrive pas à m'y faire … Lily et James qui meurent et ce pauvre petit Harry qui va aller vivre chez les moldus … »

« Oui je sais, c'est très triste, mais ressaisissez-vous, Hagrid, sinon nous allons nous faire repérer, chuchota la femme en tapotant le bras du géant pendant que Dumbledore enjambait le muret du jardin et s'avançait vers l'entrée de la maison. »

Avec précaution, il déposa Harry devant la porte, sortit une lettre de sa cape, la glissa dans les couvertures, puis revint vers les deux autres. Pendant un long moment, tous trois restèrent immobiles, côte à côte, à contempler le petit tas de couvertures.

« Eh bien voila, dit enfin le professeur Dumbledore. Il est inutile de rester ici. Autant rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête. »

« Oui, dit Hagrid d'une voix étouffée. Je vais aller rendre sa moto à Sirius. Bonne nuit professeur McGonagall, bonne nuit professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur. »

Hagrid enfourcha la moto et mis le moteur en route. Dans un vrombissement, la moto s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans la nuit.

« A bientôt, j'imagine, professeur McGonagall, dit le professeur Dumbledore avec un signe de tête.

Pour toute réponse, le professeur McGonagall se moucha.

Dumbledore fit volte-face et s'éloigna le long de la rue. Il s'arrêta au coin et repris dans sa poche un objet en argent. Il l'actionna une seule fois et une douzaine de boules lumineuses regagnèrent aussitôt les réverbères. David eu juste le temps de voir le professeur McGonagall se transformer en chat, que Privet Drive fut soudain baigné d'une lumière orangée.

« Bonne chance Harry, murmura le professeur Dumbledore avant de disparaître. »

David était maintenant sur d'une chose, la magie existe et il venait de rencontrer des magiciens ou quelque chose comme ça.

Quand il fut sur que tout le monde était partit, il sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha du tas de couverture. Il trouva le petit Harry irrésistible et se retint de le prendre dans ses bras. Sa curiosité le poussa quand même à prendre l'enveloppe qu'avait déposée le professeur Dumbledore pour la lire.

En le décachetant, il vit plusieurs feuilles de papier et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de tout lire maintenant surtout qu'il ne savait pas encore bien lire. Il pris alors les feuilles et alla chez lui pour utiliser le photocopieur de son père et sans bruit copia tout le message avant d'aller le remettre dans les couvertures et d'aller se coucher.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

N'hésiter pas à donner votre avis; Je répondrais à tout le monde, alors Review.


	2. Découvertes

**Titre :**_ Comme un frère_

**Auteur :** Ange humain

**Avertissement: **R! Slash

**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes

**Disclaimer:** Tout les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf David Merckes et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Ange humain.

**Résumé général : **Un jeune garçon est présent lorsque Dumbledore dépose Harry chez son oncle et sa tante. Quel sera ça relation avec celui qui est déjà « Le survivant ».

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Réponse au Reviews**

I-Am-Lady-Voldemort : Merci pour les encouragements. Je vais essayer de continuer m'appliquer pour l'écriture.

Oxymore : Merci, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Et en effet, David va jouer un rôle important pour Harry. Mais je pense que je ne ferais qu'un ou deux chapitre sur leur enfance avant de les faire se retrouver plus tard.

crystal yuy : Merci pour le message, j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi. Pour Dumbledore, comme tu dis, il est toujours au courant de tout mais d'un autre côté il était assez perturbé quand il a amener Harry. Du coup je pense le faire intervenir plus tard. Je ne suis pas très bon en Anglais ce qui fait que je n'avais pas vu que je n'acceptais pas les anonymes, mais normalement je l'ai changé. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir fait la remarque.

petite-elfe : Merci pour ton message. Je suis content que tu ais compris mon point de vue sur l'insertion de David à ce moment de l'histoire. Pour les reviews anonymes, je pense que j'ai fait le nécessaire pour les accepter mais je n'en suis pas sur car je suis assez nul en Anglais.

Sealunis : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira car il risque d'être assez bizarre.

Sahada : Merci pour ton message et ton point de vue intéressant. Si je modifie l'histoire à ce stade, c'est pour qu'il y ait une importante relation entre David et Harry avant son entrée à Poudlard. Car je compte respecter les livres originaux donc faire disparaître David pendant un certains temps de la vie d'Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 2 : **Découvertes**

David se réveilla très tôt en se demandant s'il avait rêver ou pas, mais en apercevant le petit tas de couvertures devant le 4 Privet Drive, il sut que ce n'était pas son imagination qui avait travailler cette nuit. Immédiatement, il se demanda comment allait le petit Harry. Puis se demanda comment allait réagir la famille Dursley devant cet enfant. La réponse arriva 5 minutes plus tard sous la forme d'un cri strident, d'un bris de bouteilles et des pleures d'un nourrisson. David regarda par la fenêtre et put voir le visage de pétunia Dursley rouge d'indignation que quelqu'un abandonne un enfant devant sa porte, puis devenir blanc et se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait la lettre. Une fois ça lecture finit, elle pris Harry tout en vérifiant que personne ne la regardais et s'empressa de rentrer chez elle. Pendant qu'elle fermait la porte, David vit que le visage de Pétunia était rouge de colère. Et David se dit qu'Harry ne serait pas aussi bien traité que l'était Dudley. Quelque instant plus tard il entendit des cris venant des chez les Dursley et compris qu'Harry était la cause de la dispute entre Pétunia et son mari Vernon. Il se dit qu'il allait falloir veiller sur Harry car sa famille risquait de lui rendre sa vie impossible.

David descendit manger avec ses parents. Quand il arriva, sa mère lui trouva une petite mine.

« David, tu es sur que tu n'es pas malade, demanda sa mère. Tu es tout pale. »

« C'est bon maman, tout vas bien, lui répondit David »

« Je me demande si tu ne devrais pas mieux rester à la maison aujourd'hui, mon chéri, ça te fera du bien de te reposer car je te trouve fiévreux »

David n'insista pas sur le fait qu'il allait bien car il était fatiguer et que quand sa mère avait décidé de couver quelqu'un on ne pouvait faire autrement que de se laisser faire. De plus, il espérait voir comment se passait la première journée d'Harry chez les Dursley.

Après avoir donné toute une série de recommandation à son fils, Marie Merckes appela une de leur voisine, Mrs Figg, pour qu'elle garde David. Elle lui donna encore quelque recommandation avant de le déposer chez la charmante mais un peu folle Mrs Figg.

Mrs Figg avait une passion pour les chats et sa maison sentait le chou. Mais elle était d'une grande gentillesse qui faisait que David se sentait bien chez elle. Mrs Figg l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et confirma à Marie Merckes qu'elle s'occuperait bien de David.

« Alors David, tu ne te sent pas bien aujourd'hui ? » demanda t'elle.

« Ben j'ai mal dormis cette nuit et je pense que j'ai attrapé froid » dit David sans préciser qu'il avait passé un bon moment dehors la nuit dernière en pyjama.

« Bien alors je vais te faire un bon thé et tu iras te reposer dans le lit de la chambre d'amis si tu veux. Ensuite on verra ce qu'on fera de la journée. »

« Merci Mrs Figg, vous êtes très gentille avec moi. »

« David, Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça et de me tutoyer. » fit Mrs Figg d'un air légèrement réprobateur.

« Excuse-moi Arabella. » répondit David en souriant

« Bon vas t'allonger sur le lit, je t'apporte ton thé. »

David monta à l'étage et se coucha dans le lit moelleux. Et il fut rejoint par Pompom, le dernier chat d'Arabella avant de s'assoupir.

Quand il se réveilla il aperçut qu'il n'avait dormis qu'une demi heure. Il se leva pour aller voir Mrs Figg quand il entendit des voix en bas de l'escalier. Il reconnue la voix d'Arabella et une autre voix qu'il avait entendu peut de temps auparavant. Il descendit sans faire de bruit les escaliers et s'approcha de la cuisine car c'est de là que venaient les voix. David vit Arabella Figg en pleine discussion avec un vieil homme que David reconnu : le professeur Dumbledore.

« Je sais que vous êtes une cracmol Arabella, dit Dumbledore. Mais pour le moment Harry est en sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante. Je vous demande juste de me dire si quelque chose de bizarre à lieu. »

« D'accord Albus je le ferrais »

« Merci. Mais je crois que nous avons un petit curieux derrière la porte. » Dit soudainement Dumbledore en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine et en faisant sursauter David.

« Ce n'est que David Merckes, le fils de mes voisins qui habitent au 5 de la rue » Répondit Mrs Figg rapidement. « Et je ne pense pas qu'il est entendu quelque chose d'important Albus. »

« Aujourd'hui non Arabella mais je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il m'a déjà vu. N'est ce pas David »

David déglutit difficilement ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait répondre mais il préféra opter pour la franchise.

« Ou … oui Professeur Dumbledore » dit David sous le regard médusé de Mrs Figg.

« Mais … Mais comment vous connaît-il ? Il n'est pas issu d'une famille de sorcier ? » Demanda Arrabella.

« En effet, mais hier il a réussi à surprendre ma conversation avec Minerva quand on a confié Harry à son oncle et sa tante. C'est bien ça David ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Maintenant, la question est de savoir ce que nous allons faire de toi ? Je pense qu'un sort d'oubliette sera efficace à moins que tu acceptes d'aider et de protéger Harry ? »

David qui ne savait pas ce qu'était un sort d'oubliette et qui ne désirait pas spécialement le savoir préféra opter pour la seconde solution vu que c'était ce qu'il pensait faire dés le départ.

« Je préfère aider Harry, surtout quand on connaît la famille Dursley. »

« Bien je vais alors t'expliquer en quelque mots ce qui ce passe et ensuite tu devras me jurer de ne rien dire de ce qui c'est passé à personne, surtout pas à Harry »

« D'accord Monsieur Dumbledore. »

Dumbledore lui parla alors du monde de la magie, de Voldemort, de ce qui c'était passé la veille et de Harry. Ensuite il pointa sa baguette sur lui et murmura des mots bizarre due David ne comprenait pas.

« Voila tu sais à peu près tout ce que tu dois savoir. Je t'ai jeté un sort qui t'empêchera de parler de ce que tu as vu ou à appris depuis hier. Maintenant occupe toi bien de toi et de Harry » dit Dumbledore. « Je vais vous quitter Arabella, je doit rentrer à Poudlard, et vous n'êtes plus toute seul pour surveiller Harry. »

« Monsieur Dumbledore, dit David, si vous saviez que j'était là hier soir pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait ? »

« Je te dirais que j'était assez perturbé par la journée d'hier, et quand j'ai sentit ta présence, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu pouvais représenter une menace pour Harry. J'ai préféré penser qu'en aillant entendu ce que tu avais entendu tu aurais envie plus de l'aider qu'autre chose. Et je pense que j'avais raison, non ? »

« Si, bien sur. »

« Bien maintenant je vous quitte. »

Sur cet échange Albus Dumbledore disparu comme il l'avait fait la veille.

« Bon et bien maintenant nous avons un secret en commun David et nous devons parler de ce que nous allons faire, dit Arabella. Tu veux du miel avec ton thé au fait ? »

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Trois ans avaient passé depuis l'arriver d'Harry chez les Dursley, etDavid avait tenu sa promesse en surveillant Harry. Il allait ensuite chez Arabella Figg pour lui raconter quand un événement spécial arrivait. Il vit ainsi Harry vivre dans un placard, des événements magiques comme des assiettes volées et les colères de la famille Dursley. David était content de pouvoir parler de ce qu'il savait avec Arabella car le secret était parfois trop lourd à porter pour un enfant.

Mais il n'avait toujours pas pus parler avec Harry et encore moins se lier d'amitié avec lui bien qu'il l'apprécie beaucoup.

Cet après-midi là, David rentrait de l'école quand il passa devant un jardin pour enfant. Il reconnut Harry qui jouait dans le bac à sable quand Dudley arriva et commença à lui prendre le peu de jeu qui étaient à côté de Harry. Il se mit à le frapper avec sans que sa mère ne fisse le moindre geste. Puis il alla s'attaquer à un chat qui passait par là. Mrs Dursley suivait des yeux son fils en l'encourageant sans avoir la moindre penser pour Harry qui commençait à saigner à cause des coups. Et elle se déplaça pour aller voir Dudley laissant Harry seul.

David s'approcha doucement de lui et commença à le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Puis il se dit que le moment était venu d'essayer de lui parler.

« Ne pleure pas petit bonhomme, ça vas aller. Tu es Harry? » Commença par demander David en espérant qu'Harry est confiance en lui.

« Oui » Répondit Harry en se blottissant dans les bras de David.

« Et tu vis chez ton oncle et ta tante, les Dursley, n'est ce pas ? » demanda David.

« Oui, répondit Harry en commencent à pleurer. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. »

« Je suis désolé pour toi petit Harry. » répondit David en se demandant pourquoi les Dursley n'avait pas dit la vérité à Harry.

« Moi je suis David Merckes, j'habite juste an face de chez ton oncle et ta tante. Je vais devoir te laisser car je dois rentrer mais si un jour tu veux parler avec moi je ne serais pas loin d'accord ? »

« D'accord » murmura Harry avant de se détacher de david.

« Bon vas jouer maintenant et sèche ses larmes. Je suis sur que tu es un grand garçon. Aller bonne journée. »

Et David partie en laissant un Harry souriant mais ce demandant pourquoi David était venu lui parler.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Pendant un an, David fit de petit dialogue avec Harry qui était de plus en plus content d'avoir quelqu'un qui était gentil avec lui. Et quand il entra à l'école la première personne qu'il vit fut David. Et il fut content d'avoir au moins un amis dans cette école.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry vit qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup d'amis à cause de son cousin.

La matinée ce passait bien jusqu'au moment où vint l'heure de la pause.

Dudley qui était une grosse masse de graisse c'était déjà fait de nouveaux amis et voulais les initier à son sport favori, « la course à Harry ». Quand David descendit de sa classe, il vit dans un coin Harry qui était tenu par un enfant avec une tête de rat pendant que Dudley commençait à le frapper. David s'approcha et bloquant le bras de Dudley lui dit :

« Gros tas de graisse, tu as intérêt de laisser cet enfant tranquille. Ça fait moins d'une semaine que tu es là et tu commences déjà à embêter les plus faible que toi. C une chose que je ne supporte pas, alors si tu veux te battre, vient le faire mais contre quelqu'un de ta force sinon tu auras à faire à moi. »

Dudley qui était un lâche ne répondit pas mais partit en courant devant ce garçon plus grand que lui.

« Merci David. » Murmura Harry.

« Ce n'est rien Harry. Mais fait attention car je ne serais pas toujours là. En tout cas, dés qu'il essaye de te frapper vient me voir et il regrettera son geste. »

« Merci David. Tu sais, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es comme un grand frère pour moi. Toujours là pour moi, pour me protéger et m'aider. » Dit Harry en rougissant.

« Ben tu sais Harry je te considère un peu comme mon petit frère aussi. » Répondit David tout content de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon je sais que ce chapitre est nul mais s'il vous plait envoyer moi quelque REVIEW. Et dites moi ce qui ne vas pas pour que je m'améliore.


	3. Sang et séparations

**Titre :**_ Comme un frère_

**Auteur :** Ange humain

**Avertissement: **R! Slash

**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf David Merckes et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Ange humain. Et gare à vous si vous y touchez.

**Résumé général : **Un jeune garçon est présent lorsque Dumbledore dépose Harry chez son oncle et sa tante. Quel sera ça relation avec celui qui est déjà « Le survivant ».

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

_**Excuser moi pour ce retard mais j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels qui m'ont empêché de continuer cette fic. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et qu'elle ne vous a pas trop manqué.**_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

**Réponse au Reviews**

Sealunis : Merci pour tes encouragements, je me dénigre un peu car j'ai l'impression que je vais trop vite sur les premières années de leur relation. Merci pour m'avoir fait remarquer que je m'étais trompé j'ai pu changer, et c'est vrai que l'on comprend mieux la phrase maintenant. J'avais bien pris en compte la différence d'age comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

petite-elfe : Ne t'inquiète pas, pour ta review, tu est l'une des premières personnes à m'avoir répondu sur ce chapitre. Sinon j'hésitais à faire intervenir Dumbledore maintenant mais vu ta réaction, je pense que j'ai bien fait. Par contre j'ai peur de te décevoir dans ce chapitre car même si leur relation va s'intensifier, elle va subir quelques problèmes qui m'amèneront à mon histoire principale. Je me suis dit qu'un enfant avait du mal à garder un secret surtout quand il n'a personne à qui en parler. Et je me suis dit que Mrs Figg était bien placer pour jouer ce rôle.

Oxymore : Merci pour ton encouragement, c'est vrai que David fait très mature mais C un peu voulu et je te dirais que ma sœur de 9 ans parle comme une personne bien plus âgé quand il s'agit de protéger mon petit frère de 5 ans.

Archange Dechu : Merci pour ta review, je vais essayer d'écrire assez vite pour mettre un nouveaux chapitre chaque semaine mais je ne promet rien. En attendant j'espère que tu mettras bientôt, toi aussi, un nouveaux chapitre de Harry Potter : Archange. A bientôt.

farahon : Merci pour ton message, moi aussi je trouve Dudley très méchant. Je me serais bien arrangé pour le faire mourir plus tard dans l'histoire mais j'ai envie de lui faire une petite surprise bien plus tard, j'espère qu'elle lui plaira et à toi aussi (Nyark, sourire sadique de l'auteur).

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Chapitre 3 : **Sang et séparations**

Harry vécu une année scolaire paisible car Dudley n'osait pas toucher Harry pendant les heures de cours. Cependant, Dudley se défoulait sur le maigre garçon dés leur retour au 4 privet Drive. David qui voyait ça, tout en étant impuissant, décida de ne pas trop faire souffrir le « gros tas de graisse » pour qu'il ne se venge pas sur Harry. David essaya de passer le plus de temps possible avec Harry pendant l'année pour tout les prétexte possible. L'amitié entre Harry et David c'était renforcé au cours de l'année pour devenir une vraie amitié fraternelle. Elle était bien vu et surtout encouragée par les professeurs qui c'étaient déjà plaint au près des parents Dursley, sur le fait qu'Harry semblait mal nourrit et plein de bleu. Mais ils avaient été très mal reçut, Vernon Dursley leur disant que leur mode de vie et l'éducation de leur neveu ne les regardaient pas. Les professeurs voyaient ainsi en David, un soutient pour le pauvre garçon.

Harry et David essayaient de trouver le plus de prétextes possible pour qu'Harry passe le moins de temps possible chez les Dursley et ainsi se voir le plus possible. Harry trouva même le moyen de devoir passer une semaine de vacances chez Mrs Figgs pendant que les Dursley partaient chez la tante Marge. En effet trois jours avant le départ, il renversa la soupière sur le sol. Son oncle explosa et le menaça de la pire correction possible. Harry lui répondit qu'il avait eu peur de devoir passer toute la semaine chez Mrs Figg, et les Dursley trouvère que ce serait une excellente idée. Prenant un air horrifié, Harry voulut protester mais les Dursley ne changèrent pas d'avis et Harry pus passer la e semaine avec David, celui-ci supplier ses parents de rester aussi chez Mrs Figg, étant un peu malade.

L'année touchait à sa fin quand Harry du passer la journée chez Mrs Figg, car c'était l'anniversaire de Dudley. Harry n'appréciait pas vraiment la vielle dame qui ne lui parlait que de ses chats et dont l'appartement sentait le choux, mais il savait qu'il de pouvoir passer toute la journée avec David. En effet, dés que les Dursley partirent pour un parc d'attraction, David sonna à la porte de Mrs Figg qui était toute contente de passer un petit moment avec le jeune garçon.

David qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter au cou, se retint quand il se rappela qu'il y avait Mrs Figg. David s'avança alors et le pris dans ses bras en lui disant :

« N'ai pas peur de Mrs Figg, elle est très gentille. Il faut juste apprendre à la connaître. Et puis aujourd'hui mes parents se sont discrètement mis d'accord avec elle pour que tu passes la journée chez moi. »

« C'est vrai ? demanda Harry tout surpris, je vais pouvoir aller chez toi toute la journée ? »

« Bien sur aller vient, nous allons jouer un peu avant de manger tout ce que ma mère à préparer. »

Dés qu'ils arrivèrent chez David, Harry fut pris par les bras de Mrs Merckes qui le serra très fort contre elle.

« Soit le bienvenu Harry, David ne cesse de nous parler de toi. Je dois te dire que quand il nous a dit que tu vivais chez les Dursley nous avions peur que tu soit comme eux mais je vois bien que non. En plus qu'est ce que tu es maigre. Ils ne doivent pas te nourrir assez. Je vais préparer une double ration pour le repas de midi, et … »

« Maman, n'en fait pas trop, tu risques de lui faire peur. Nous allons jouer dans ma chambre. Tu nous préviendras quand il faudra que nous allions manger. »

« D'accord. Mes petits chéris »

« N'ai pas peur Harry, ma mère est souvent comme ça, très protectrice mais très gentille. Aller vien dans ma chambre. Tu vas me dire à quoi tu veux jouer. »

Harry passa une excellente journée en compagnie de David et de ses parents. Ils jouèrent à plein de jeux de société différents, et Harry put même faire un peu d'ordinateur.

La journée allait se terminer, et avant de ramener Harry chez Mrs Figg, David devint soudainement grave et se tourna vers Harry.

« Harry, tu sais que l'année prochaine je vais devoir quitter l'école. »

« Non, je veux pas, se mis à sangloter Harry, je veux pas que tu me laisse seul à l'école. »

« Je sais Harry mais je n'ai pas le choix, je doit aller au collège. Je veux que tu sois fort et que tu me promettes de me prévenir s'il y avait un gros problème. »

« Snifff, …, d'accord »

« Tu te souviens du film qu'on vient de voir ? » Demanda brusquement David, ayant une idée derrière la tête.

« Tu parle de celui avec les indiens ? »

« Voui, tu te souviens, il font un pacte de sang un moment pour tenir leur promesse. »

« Oui je me souvient »

« Bien on va faire la même chose. On va se couper un peu le doigt et on mélangera notre sang. On se promettra que s'il arrive quelque chose de grave à l'autre, on fera tout pour l'aider. D'accord. »

« D'accord » répondit Harry enthousiasmé.

David sorti alors un petit canif et se fit une petite entaille sur la paume de la main. Puis il en fit un identique à Harry qui du se retenir de ne pas retirer sa main à cause de la douleur. Puis ils se mirent plaie contre plaie et dirent :

« Par se pacte de sang, nous jurons de venir en aide à l'autre en cas de problème grave. »

Puis David sorti son mouchoir pour faire un bandage à la main d'Harry. Ils allèrent ensuite chez Mrs Figg et David eu juste le temps de partir quand il entendit la voiture des Dursley arriver. Malheureusement, Vernon aperçut David sortir de chez Mrs Figg, et dés qu'il rentra chez lui avec Harry, il se mis à lui cirer dessus.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisait avec ce voyou qui brutalise Dudley ? Je sais que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, il veux encore faire du mal à Dudley, n'est ce pas ? Je t'interdis de le revoir. De toute façon je sais que l'année prochaine il ne sera plus à l'école. En attendant, tu vas rester enfermé dans ton placard jusqu'à ce que je décide de te laisser sortir. »

Harry sorti au bout de trois jours, à bout de force. Il passa un très mauvais été car David parti pendant un mois et le mois suivant, il était constamment surveillé par Dudley et sa tante. Si bien qu'il ne passa que très peu de temps avec David mais il était toujours content de le retrouver.

David, sachant qu'Harry aurait une très mauvaise année, fit son possible pour qu'Harry soit bien en sa présence. Il lui offrit quelques petites choses qu'ils pouvaient consommer tout de suite et que les Dursley ne trouveraient pas comme des glaces ou des bonbons.

L'année suivante fut en effet très difficile pour Harry car n'ayant plus personne pour le protéger, Dudley et sa bande se mirent à l'agresser. Harry en voulu beaucoup à David pendant les premières semaines avant d'admettre que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il s'arrangea alors pour trouver le plus de moyen pour échapper à Dudley. Il essayait de trouver du réconfort pendant les vacances, quand David revenait. Mais ces moments étaient rares. David essayait toujours de rapporter à Harry des petits objets voir même des vêtements des fois qu'il lui passait discrètement. Harry s'en réjouissait toujours et d'arrangeait pour les cacher au Dudley un certain temps avant de les mettre.

L'année venait de se finir et Harry attendait avec impatience le retour de David, celui-ci devant arriver le jour même. Harry s'occupait du jardin quand il vit arriver David. Vérifiant que personne ne le voyait, il fit un grand signe à David ainsi qu'un grand sourire. David lui répondit par un sourire aussi grand. Avant que David rentre chez lui, Harry lui fit un signe dans un langage, qu'ils avaient mis au point il y a longtemps, pour lui dire que dans 2 heures, il allait chercher du pain et que David devait essayer de sortir à se moment là. Lui donnant son accord, David rentra. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses et Harry pleura en racontant à David son année. David l'écoutait tout en le consolant comme il pouvait.

Un mois passa où David et Harry cherchèrent à se voir le plus possible. Puis début août, David fit signe à Harry qu'il devait lui parler. Harry prétexta qu'il allait chercher du pain afin de retrouver David. Il arriva avec un grand sourire comme chaque fois, mais David avait le visage triste.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive David ? » demanda Harry.

« Harry, dans trois semaines je vais partir »

« Tu retournes déjà à l'école ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, malheureusement. Mon père a eu une proposition de travail en France et il vient d'accepter. Je vais partir en France et je ne reviendrais peut être jamais. » Dit David en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

« Tu n'as pas le droit, dit Harry en pleurant et en tapant David, tu m'avais promis que tu m'aiderais et que tu resterais avec moi. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? Tu es mon frère, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seul. »

« Harry, j'essayerais de revenir mais je ne peux pas te le promettre. Tu dois rester fort. Moi aussi je ne veux pas partir mais je n'ai pas le choix. » David ne retint plus ses larmes en disant ça. « Tu es mon frère et si je pouvais t'emmener, je le ferais mais tu sais que je ne peux pas. Je t'aime mon petit frère, n'en doute jamais. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime grand frère.

« Je vais aller ranger mes affaires, et tu devrais rentrer car tu risque de te faire punir si tu mets trop de temps frèrot. Aller, courage. »

David commença à partir en direction de sa maison quand il se retourna pour faire un dernier signe à Harry lui disant « je t'aime ». Il vit Harry en pleure se retenant de courir après David. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, tout comme Harry, c'est qu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait juste avant, avait poussé du lierre.

Trois semaines plus tard, la maison du 5 privet Drive, était vide. Ses habitants entraient dans leur voiture pour partir en France. David vit en se retournant un Harry en larmes lui faire le signe « Je t'aime », et David lui répondit en signe par « Moi aussi, tu vas me manquer ».

Harry allait ensuite vivre de longues années de solitudes avant de découvrir qui il était. Il commença à oublier un peu David mais lui garda toujours une place dans son cœur.

A suivre.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vite pour les jeunes années d'Harry mais j'avais prévu que mon histoire se déroule plus tard. Si vous pensez que je vais trop vite, dites le moi je mettrais plus de Flash back dans les chapitres futurs, que ce que j'avais prévu.


	4. Retrouvailles

**Titre :**_ Comme un frère_

**Auteur :** Ange humain

**Avertissement: **R! Slash

**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf David Merckes et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Ange humain. Et gare à vous si vous y touchez.

**Résumé général : **Un jeune garçon est présent lorsque Dumbledore dépose Harry chez son oncle et sa tante. Quel sera ça relation avec celui qui est déjà « Le survivant » ?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Réponse au Reviews**

Sealunis : Merci pour relire mon histoire à ma place, c'est vrai que parfois je vais un peu vite et que je fais des erreurs. Normalement je l'ai modifié. Je te remercie aussi pour tes encouragements et pour le fait d'être un lecteur assidu de cette fiction. C'est en effet très triste que les deux enfants se retrouvent séparé, mais je voulais faire coïncider mon histoire avec celle de JK. ROWLING, ou tout au loin le plus possible. Enfin je ne devrais pas les laisser éloignés trop longtemps.

Britany LovArt : Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, j'espère que tu liras aussi la suite et qu'elle te plaira.

Céline : C'est tout a fait ce que je comptais faire. J'apprécie ton avis et je suis content qu'il soit le même que le mien car il m'aide à penser que ce que j'écrit est bien. Merci.

eliza : Je suis content que ça te plaise et j'espère avoir des remarques ou des encouragements assez souvent.

Nicopotter : Merci pour ton encouragement.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre 4 : **Retrouvailles**

Harry était couché dans son lit 4 Privet Drive. Comme chaque soir depuis deux semaines, il rêvait de la mort de son parrain. Mais cette fois si, il avait vraiment très mal, il se sentait seul et personne pour l'aider. Il n'avait plus aucune famille. Alors inconsciemment, il murmura :

« Aidez moi ! S'il vous plait ne me laissez pas seul et aider moi ! »

Il replongea dans ses rêves sans voir qu'une légère coupure se formait sur la paume de sa main et n'entendit pas un murmure lui répondre :

« J'arrive, attend moi ! J'arrive ! »

oOo oOo oOo

Mr Banks enrageait et désespérait, c'était la sixième famille qui refusait d'habiter la maison du 5 Privet Drive à cause des voisins d'en fasse et surtout de Mrs Dursley. Au début il avait pensé que la première famille exagérait en disant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans que leur voisine ne les espionne, mais six familles ça faisait beaucoup trop pour que se soit juste une exagération. Depuis que la famille Merckes était partie, aucune famille n'était restée plus de deux ans.

C'était donc avec un léger défaitisme qu'il attendait devant la maison un client de dernière minute qui voulait louer cette maison. Sa secrétaire n'avait pas pu lui donner beaucoup d'information car le rendez vous avait été pris le matin même. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un homme important dans les finances. Il relu ses notes pour vérifier ce qu'il allait dire et ce qu'il allait cacher sur la maison quand il releva la tête et aperçu le visage de Mrs Dursley juste de l'autre coté de la rue qui l'observait tout en faisant semblant de travailler son jardin. Et il compris tout de suite pourquoi personne ne voulait habiter la maison.

Mr Banks regarda sa montre et vu qu'il était presque l'heure du rendez vous. Il entendit une petite voiture arriver et la vit se garer juste devant la maison. La personne qui sortie de la voiture ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce que s'attendait. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année avec un pantalon moulant et une veste légèrement entre ouverte.

« Vous êtes bien Monsieur Banks chargé de faire visité la maison » demande le jeune homme.

« Oui en effet c'est bien moi, et vous devez être la personne qui souhaite louer cette maison ? »

« Louer ou acheter, je ne sais pas encore. Si nous y allions maintenant, je suis un peu pressé. »

« Heu oui allons y. »

Mr Banks était complètement déstabilisé par ce jeune homme. Non seulement, c'était lui qui prenait les décisions, mais en plus il semblait connaître parfaitement la maison. Il fut sorti de ses pensées pas la voie du jeune homme.

« Très bien, je la prend. Est-ce que vous savez si je peux l'acheter ? »

Mr Banks sembla surpris « Heu oui bien sur, je vous propose de nous rejoindre dans mes bureaux pour signer les différents papiers. »

En sortant ils virent que Mrs Dursley était toujours au même endroit à les surveiller. Mrs Banks vit le jeune homme la regarder et eu peur que son client ne revienne sur sa décision de prendre la maison. Mais il rentra dans sa voiture.

oOo oOo oOo

Une semaine plus tard, la famille Dursley put voir un camion de déménagement arrivé. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année que Pétunia Dursley reconnu tout de suite se dirigea vers eux. Il aperçu Harry dans le jardin en train d'enlever les mauvaises herbes. Il sonna à la porte et se fut Pétunia Dursley qui lui ouvrit, suivit par le reste de la famille.

« Bonjours madame ! Bonjours monsieur ! Je suis David McWintrop et je viens m'installer dans la maison juste en face de chez vous. »

« Enchanté monsieur McWintrop. » Répondit Pétunia d'un air doucereux. « Pouvons nous faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? »

« Non c'est bon, je venais juste saluer mes voisins avant de continuer mon déménagement. »

Soudain on entendit une faible voix venir de l'intérieur.

« J'ai fini de travailler le jardin tante pétunia, je monte dans ma chambre. » dit Harry.

Le visage de Pétunia Dursley s'illumina brusquement.

« Viens voir Harry chéri ! » dit Pétunia puis se retournant vers David, « ce doit être fatiguant de transporter tous ses lourds cartons, mon neveu vas vous aider. »

« S'il est d'accord, je veux bien de son aide, je lui donnerais même un peu d'argent pour le récompenser. Je dois aller voir une personne qui habite dans cette rue, je pense revenir dans deux heures. Est-ce que je pourrais venir le chercher à ce moment là s'il est toujours d'accord. Quand j'aurais fini de m'installer, je pense faire une sorte de petite fête. J'espère que vous serez de la partie.»

« Il sera toujours d'accord, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous l'envoie dans deux heures. Et nous viendrons avec plaisir. » Répondit Miss Dursley en imaginant déjà toutes les critiques qu'elle pourrait faire.

David se dirigea ensuite vers la maison de Mrs Figg. Il frappa tout doucement et attendit que la vielle femme vienne lui ouvrir.

« Bonjours Monsieur que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix peu rassurée.

« Bonjours Arrabella, tu te souviens de moi ? »

Mrs Figg le regarda interloquer en se demandant qui pouvait être ce jeune garçon qui l'appellait par son nom.

« Je suis le jeune David Merckes qui habitait autrefois en face des Dursley et qui c'est occupé d'Harry. » lui rappela David devant le regard étonné d'Arabella.

Mrs Figg le fit entrer et le serra très fort dans ses bras, ce qui était dure étant donné que David étaity plus grand qu'elle.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu es devenu ? Et depuis quand est ce que tu es revenu ? Est-ce que tu as vu Harry ? Et où est ce que tu vas dormir ? Et puis … »

« Attend, laisse moi le temps de répondre. Je viens de revenir et j'ai racheté la maison où je vivais quand j'étais petit. Et si je suis revenu c'est un peu pour Harry. J'ai comme ressenti qu'il avait un problème et qu'il avait besoin de moi. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pendant mon absence ? Car je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. »

Arrabella sembla réfléchir trente secondes avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est à moi de t'en parler, mais bon. Depuis que Harry est à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, il a vécu beaucoup d'aventures plus ou moins joyeuses, d'ailleurs moins que plus. »

Arrabella commença à lui raconter brièvement la vie d'Harry à Poudlard jusqu'à la mort de son parrain.

« Son parrain s'appelait Siruis ? » demanda soudainement David.

Arrabella le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Oui c'est bien ça, comment le sais tu ? »

« Il y a peu, j'ai fait un rêve étrange où je voyais Harry se battre dans un lieu étrange. Il y avait un autre homme qui se battait contre une femme et il reçut un sort, je suppose. Il est passé à travers une arche et j'ai pu entendre Harry crier : SIRUS ! »

« C'est bien comme ça que ça c'est passé. C'est étrange que tu aies fait ce rêve juste quand Harry perdait son dernier parent. »

« Normalement Harry devrait venir m'aider à déménager mais il ne doit pas m'avoir reconnu. Je ne sais pas comment je vais devoir agir avec lui. J'ai un peu peur. »

« Essaye d'aller doucement, mais je pense qu'il devrait bien le prendre. Essaye de le consoler. »

« Merci. Je voulais aussi savoir. Comment les Dursley se comportent avec lui et est ce qu'il est bien traiter ? »

« Malheureusement, ce n'est guère mieux que quand tu étais là. Harry doit faire presque tous les travaux et il ne peut même pas réviser comme il faut ses devoirs. Et comme il ne peut pas faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard, sa famille le martyrise un peu.»

« Je vois. Est-ce que tu pourrais demander au Professeur Dumbledore s'il pouvait venir me voir pour faire quelques petits arrangements dans ma maison pour que Harry puisse réviser au lieu de m'aider à déménager. Et puis je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais il faudrait que Harry puisse faire de la magie chez moi. Enfin je vais devoir te laisser car je dois retourner là bas pour l'arriver de Harry. »

« D'accord, je t'invite pour manger. J'essayerais de faire en sorte qu'Albus soit là. Essaye de faire preuve de diplomatie avec Harry.

« Je te le promet. Bon je fille. A tout à l'heure pur le repas. »

David embrassa Arabella avant de partir.

oOo oOo oOo

David retourna chez lui et commença à ranger un carton quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Quand il ouvrit, il vit le jeune Harry un peu en colère devant la porte.

« Bonjours monsieur, je suis le neveu de Monsieur et Madame Dursley. Je viens vous aidez à déménager. »

« Bien sur, je t'attendais. Entre Harry. Assied toi où tu peux dans le salon, j'apporte de la limonade.»

Dire que Harry était surpris par cet accueil serait un euphémisme, il était complètement étonné et déboussolé. En plus cet homme lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il était incapable de se souvenir de qui.

« Ca ne te fais rien si on parle un peu tout les deux ? » demanda David avec un sourire déconcertant.

« Heu je croyait que j'étais venu pour vous aider à ranger vos affaires. »

« D'abord, je te proposerais de me tutoyer si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. Et je sais que ta tante a fait cette proposition, mais j'ai vu que tu avais déjà dut travailler cette après-midi. Donc je te propose de venir ici pendant plusieurs jours prétextant venir m'aider pour te reposer et parler avec moi si tu veux. »

Harry se souvint brusquement où il avait déjà entendu cette voix. C'était dans ses rêves de la semaine dernière, surtout le dernier.

Flash Back

Comme toute les nuits depuis la mort de son parrain, Harry rêvait de la scène qui c'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Depuis une semaine il entendait une voix à la fin de son rêve qui lui semblait familière et sui le réconfortait. Cette nuit, le cauchemar commença mais lorsqu'il arriva au moment du combat entre Sirus et Bellatrix, son rêve commença à devenir flou et au lieu de la terrible scène de la mort, tout devint blanc et Harry aperçut l'ombre d'un jeune homme lui murmurer :

« Ne pleure pas Harry, je suis arrivé. Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant. Ne repense pas à se moment rendort toi, je te protègerais. »

Et Harry finit sa nuit sans faire d'autre rêve.

Fin du Flash Back

Harry était sur que cette voix était la même que celle de son rêve, mais il savait aussi qu'il connaissait cette personne avant.

« Harry est ce que tu m'entend, tu semble perdu dans tes pensées ? »

« Heu non c'est bon, je réfléchissais. »

Puis Harry aperçut sur la main de David une trace de coupure comme celle qu'il avait. Et soudainement tout devint clair dans son esprit. Il se jeta dans les bras de David tout en commençant à pleurer.

« David c'est toi ? Tu m'as tellement manqué. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était toi ? Et pourquoi est ce que tu as changé de nom ? »

Une fois la surprise passée, David referma ses bras sur Harry et commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour le réconforter.

« Viens assied toi, on va parler et je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais pour le moment serre moi un peu moins fort car tu vas m'étrangler.»

A suivre.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dites moi ce que vous en penser. Même si vous n'aimez pas dites le moi. J'aimerais bien avoir plein de reviews. Enfin je sais que j'en demande beaucoup.

Je vous propose de trouver pourquoi David à changer de nom. Si vous trouver je vous donnerais des infos sur la suite et vous pourrez modifier un peu l'histoire. Bonne chance.


	5. Explications

**Titre :**_ Comme un frère_

**Auteur :** Ange humain

**Avertissement: **R! Slash dans des chapitres ultérieurs

**Spoilers :** Les 5 premiers tomes

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf David Merckes et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Ange humain. _Et gare à vous si vous y touchez sans lui demander son avis._

**Résumé général : **David est enfin de retour pour Harry, mais est ce que Harry acceptera sa présence ? Et que peu faire David pour aider Harry ?

**_Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes dernièrement qui ont fait que je n'ai pas eu la motivation de continuer l'histoire. Donc je vous prie de m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis, mais je n'avais pas trop le moral et j'avais des problèmes pour accéder à mon ordi._**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****

**Réponse au Reviews : **

BritanyLovArt : Merci d'avoir essayer de répondre à me question, mais non ce n'est pas ça. Ca aurait pu être une bonne raison.

Jojo : Merci pour tes encouragements et voila le chapitre suivant. J'ai eu un peu de mal à lire ton message par contre, si tu pouvais écrire comme il faut ça m'arrangerais. Imagine que j'écrive toute ma fiction comme ça tu ne comprendrais plus rien.

sarah30 : En effet David n'est pas sorcier, mais, car il y a un mais, je prévois qu'il côtoie beaucoup le monde sorcier. Sinon je n'ai pas encore lut le 6eme tomes donc je ne parlerais probablement pas de la mort de Dumbledore. Pour Voldemort, je peux déjà te dire que je compte faire la bataille finale donc il ne restera pas inactif. Sinon pour l'aide que David va apporter à Harry, je comptais la faire apparaître dans se chapitre mais se sera peut être pour le suivant (en effet c'est en lien avec le changement de nom de David).

Eliza : C'est vrai que c'est important, surtout pour une fiction longue car ça permet de se dire que ce qu'on écrit plait au autres et qu'il faut que l'on continue. Pour le moment je réponds à tout le monde car je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews. Plus tard on verra si je continuerais comme çà.

Sined : Je suis content que ça te plaise pour le moment. Voici la suite.

Farahon : Ne pleure pas Farahon. Je sais que c'est mimi, c'est un peu fait pour. Ce chapitre sera par contre un peu plus triste.

Michat : Merci, je suis content que tu aimes ma fiction. Même si c'est tous ce que tu as à dire dessus, ça aide l'auteur à continuer. Sinon je vais essayer plus tard de faire des chapitres plus longs mais se ne serra pas pour cette fois là.

Lanya : À vrai dire, j'ai mis ce commentaire car je sais que moi aussi j'ai du mal à faire des reviews. Mais je me suis dis que ça boosterait peut être mes lectrices et mes lecteurs. Et apparemment j'ai eu raison.

Sealunis: J'espère que les explications vont te plaire car elles seront assez courtes. Sinon moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire des reviews sur toutes les fictions que je lis, mais en rappelant que c'est le seul salaire des auteurs, on en a parfois. Sinon je ferais bien corriger mon texte par quelqu'un plutôt que par mon ordinateur mais ce n'est pas évident à trouver.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 5 : **Explications**

_Une fois la surprise passée, David referma ses bras sur Harry et commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour le réconforter._

_« Viens assied toi, on va parler et je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais pour le moment serre moi un peu moins fort car tu vas m'étrangler.» _

Harry lâcha David le regard confus, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. David alla s'assoire sur la canapé et Harry le suivit en le collant encore un peu.

« Bon je savais que se moment allait arriver, mais quand il faut y aller il faut y aller. » Murmura David pour lui-même.

« Harry, ce que je vais te dire ne va peut être pas te plaire, ça va certainement beaucoup te surprendre, mais s'il te plait écoute moi jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas »

Harry le regarda avec inquiétude mais acquiesça quand même. Il se dit qu'il aurait peut être du prendre sa baguette avec lui au cas où.

« Harry, je sais que tu es un sorcier. Tu dois te demander comment et depuis quand je le sais, n'est ce pas ? Et ben je vais t'expliquer. Il y a à peu près 15 ans, la nuit d'Halloween, j'étais à ma fenêtre quand j'ai vu des choses bizarre. Je suis descendu et là j'ai vu qu'on déposait un enfant devant la porte des Dursley. C'était toi. Tu tenais dans tes mains une enveloppe avec une lettre expliquant les évènements de la journée ainsi que la demande faite à ta tante de te garder.

Le lendemain, je suis aller voir Miss Figg et je l'ai trouvée en conversation avec un vieil homme, le professeur Dumbledore. J'ai eu plusieurs explications et on m'a demandé de m'occuper un peu de toi et de te surveiller afin qu'il ne tu n'es pas trop de problème.

Si j'ai accepté, ce n'était pas parce que tu étais un sorcier, ou parce que tu venais de sauver le monde de quelqu'un de dangereux, mais uniquement parce que je connaissais un peu les Dursley et que je savais que tu allais souffrir à cause d'eux. Je ne devais pas t'en parler car on m'a dit que c'était à ta tante de le faire et que de toute façon tu serais prévenu à la rentrée suivant tes onze ans.

Maintenant, je comprend parfaitement que tu m'en veuilles et que tu te sentes trahit. Et je ne t'oblige pas à rester près de moi, mais sache que pour moi tu seras toujours mon petit frère et que je serais toujours là pour t'aider. »

Harry qui avait été étonné au début affichait un visage énervé. Mais la dernière phrase de David lui arracha un sourire.

« Je comprend parfaitement, et je ne t'en veux pas. En fait c'est à Dumbledore que j'en veux. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, il me cache des choses et là je viens d'apprendre qu'il savait comment j'étais traité pendant onze ans et qu'il n'a rien fait. Il faudra que je m'explique avec lui plus tard. Au fait tu n'es pas un sorcier n'est ce pas ? »

« Non malheureusement, sinon j'aurais pu t'aider et te protéger plus que ce que je peux faire maintenant. »

Harry souriait de nouveau à David, puis il repris.

« Mais si tu me racontais maintenant se qui c'est passé après ce que tu sois partit. »

« Comme tu le sais, mon père a été muté en France, ce qui m'a obligé à le suivre. En France, j'ai étudié dans un collège anglais. J'ai essayé de t'écrire en passant par Miss Figg, mais je ne recevais jamais de réponse alors j'ai arrêté. Je ne savais pas si tu ne recevais pas les lettres ou si tu ne voulais pas me parler. Je t'aurais bien écris directement mais je me souviens encore de ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que je l'ait fait. »

Flash Back

David, qui venait d'avoir 10 ans, revenait d'une semaine de vacances qu'il avait passé avec sa famille au bord de la manche. Sachant qu'Harry ne voyageait jamais, il lui avait envoyé une belle carte et lui avait décrit ce qu'il faisait. Il avait hâte de rentrer pour tout raconter à Harry. Mais le joie de David fut de courte durée quand il aperçut un Harry couvert de bleu et super triste dans le jardin d'en face. La raison de cet état fut vite comprise quand 10 minutes après être rentré, David pu voir Pétunia Dursley se diriger vers eux avec sa carte à la main. David était monté dans sa chambre, mais il pouvait quand même entendre cette horrible femme pestée contre ses parents, pour qu'il n'écrive plus à Harry et qu'il ne s'approche plus de leur famille.

Harry lui en avait un peu voulu. Lors de la rentrée des classes suivante, il l'avait d'abord ignoré, puis sur le chemin du retour, Harry avait sauté sur David en le frappant de tristesse et de désespoir. David avait du usée de toute son énergie pour le convaincre qu'il ne savait pas que ça se passerait comme ça, qu'il s'excusait et qu'il ne recommencerait plus. David c'était alors jeté dans ses bras en pleures.

Fin du Flash Back

David avait les yeux qui commençaient à pleurer en se remémorant ce triste souvenir, et il put voir qu'Harry s'en souvenait lui aussi car il était dans le même état.

« Mais je t'ai écrit une lettre à chaque fois que je pensais à toi, ou que j'avait des choses à te raconter. Elles doivent être quelque part dans ce carton il me semble. »

Tout en disant cela, David se leva et se dirigea vers un grand carton qui traînait dans un coin de la salle parmis les autres. L'ouvrant, il sortit quelques paquets de feuille avant de sortir un énorme paquet qui devait au moins prendre la moitié de la place. Puis il regagna sa place sous le regard stupéfait d'Harry.

« Les voila, mais je te conseille de les lire plus tard car il y en a vraiment beaucoup. Si tu veux, tu pourras les laisser là et venir les lire. »

« Oui je pense que tu as raison, j'en emmènerais quelques une avec moi quand même. Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé après que tu sois arrivé en France ? »

« La suite est, ou pas très intéressante, ou assez triste. Pendant six ans, nous avons vécu tranquillement. J'ai appris le français et j'ai fait des études de chimie. Nous passions une vie sympa et agréable. Jusqu'au drame. Il y a trois ans, mes parents ont voulu partir faire un voyage en Egypte. Ils devaient repasser par Londres, mais ils n'ont jamais atterri là-bas. Officiellement, une bombe a été placée dans l'avion. J'ai été recueillit par un oncle éloigné. Au début, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi je devais aller chez cet oncle, ni pourquoi il était tant intéressé par moi. C'est un vieil ermite qui vit seul et bizarrement, depuis que j'étais en France, il venait régulièrement me voir pour mon anniversaire et me donnait un cadeau très particulier, alors qu'il ne le faisait avec personne d'autre. »

David semble regarder dans le vide à ce moment-là avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il marque une pause et allait recommencer son histoire lorsque l'horloge, qui était dans un coin de la pièce se mit à sonner cinq heures. Harry qui était absorbé par le récit de David sembla revenir à la réalité.

« Déjà cinq heures, je vais devoir rentrer sinon, les Dursley vont encore me poser des problèmes. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé à ranger. »

« Oui, je comprend. Reviens demain vers quatorze heure on continuera cette conversation, et si je me débrouille bien, je devrais avoir un cadeau pour toi demain qui devrait te plaire. »

David se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie par Harry. Puis il serra le jeune homme dans ses bras, et lui tendit un billet avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Tiens, prend cette argent, comme ça ton oncle et ta tante accepteront plus facilement que tu reviennes. Au revoir Harry, et à demain. »

« Au revoir David. J'essayerais de revenir demain. »

David vit Harry traverser la route et ouvrir la porte du 4 Privet Drive. Une fois que ce fut fait, il rentra chez lui en soufflant.

« Bon, ça c'est plutôt bien passé je trouve. Par contre, le plus dure reste à venir maintenant. Inkie, Pinky ?»

Tout en disant ses dernières paroles, David se dirigea vers le canapé du salon lorsque deux elfes de maison apparurent.

« Oui, maître David ? »

« Pinky, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler maître ? »

« Tant que je serais à votre service maître David, » répondit l'elfe en souriant

« Tu as gagné pour aujourd'hui, je suis trop stressé pour essayer de faire entrer ça dans ta petite tête. » répondit David en rigolant. « J'aimerais que vous rangiez ce qui reste dans les différentes pièces. Normalement nous ne devrions pas rester trop longtemps ici, donc ne faite pas trop de zèle. Pour le repas, je ne mangerais pas ici, je suis invité chez Mrs Figg. Je ne sais pas à quel heure je rentrerais, mais si vous pouviez me préparer un remontant pour quand je reviendrais, car je pense que j'en aurais besoin. Vous pourrez vous occuper de Bluefire et de mes autres amis pendant que je m'occuperais du directeur. Vous pouvez me faire ça ? »

Les deux elfes acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et commencèrent à ranger la maison. David regarda pendant quelques instants avant de monter prendre une douche pour se détendre en vue de l'affrontement à venir.

Lorsque David descendit, il était habillé d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'une chemise vert émeraude entre ouverte. Il portait à l'annuaire droit, une chevalière en or ornementée d'un rubis, d'une émeraude, d'un saphir et d'un onyx qui luisaient étrangement. Il se dirigea dans le salon et sourit en voyant que tout était déjà rangé et propre. Il pris un manteau noir et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il se retourna.

« Inkie, Pinky !! J'y vais. Si je ne suis pas de retour d'ici demain matin, je vous autorise à venir me chercher. Mais pas avant, sinon je suis sur de vous retrouver dans dix minutes devant la porte d'Arrabella. A tout à l'heure. »

Puis il sortit et alla en direction de la maison de Mrs Figg. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant un moment avant de sonner. Arrabella vint lui ouvrir la porte, souriante et accompagnée de ses innombrables chats.

« Entre Dewi. Le repas est presque prêt. »

« Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appellé comme ça Bella. Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore est déjà arrivé ? »

« Non, pas encore. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Au fait Bella, il sait que je serais là et de quoi je veux lui parler ? »

« Non, je lui ai juste dit que quelqu'un avait des informations à lui dire et qu'il était invité à prendre le repas ici avec lui. Je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais sûrement lui dire toi-même pourquoi tu voulait le voir et qui tu étais. »

« Merci Bella. Je t'aurais bien épargné ça, mais je ne voyais pas trop comment le contacter autrement. »

Arrabella allait répondre lorsque deux légers coups se firent entendre contre la porte. David alla s'installer dans le salon pendant qu'Arrabella ouvrit la porte.

« Albus, je suis contente de vous voir. Vous arrivez juste à point. Laissez moi vous débarrasser de votre cape, et allez vous installer dans le salon. La personne qui souhaitait vous rencontrer ci trouve déjà. »

« Moi aussi Arrabella je suis content de vous revoir. J'ai aussi hâte de faire connaissance avec cet inconnu qui a suscité un tel enthousiasme chez vous. »

Le directeur répondit avec son éternel sourire et donna sa cape à Mrs Figg avant de se diriger vers le salon. Lorsqu'il aperçut David, il s'arrêta un instant pour le dévisager. Il se dirigea vers un fauteuil lorsqu' Arrabella s'avança vers le salon.

« Bonsoir Monsieur, j'ai appris que vous souhaitiez me rencontrer pour me parler d'un sujet important. »

« Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore. J'avais hâte de vous revoir. En effet, il y a plusieurs sujets que j'aurais aimé aborder avec vous. »

Le professeur Dumbledore fut intrigué par le fait qu'il était sensé avoir déjà rencontré cette personne. Pourtant, il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas qui elle était, bien que le visage lui soit un peu familier.

« Revoir ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir déjà rencontré. Mais d'un autre côté, du fait de mon grand age, il est fort probable que je vous ai oublié. Auriez vous l'amabilité de me dire votre nom ? »

Arrabella regardait la discution de loin avant d'aller dans sa cuisine pour apporter l'apéritif. Pendant ce temps, David souriait intérieurement.

« Allons professeur Dumbledore, n'allez pas à la pèche aux compliments. Vous savez très bien que vous êtes encore assez jeune et que votre mémoire est toujours aussi exceptionnelle. Mais vous avez raison. Cela est assez impoli de ma part de ne pas m'être présenté. Je m'appelle David McWintrop. »

Le professeur du se retenir de ne pas faire un bon tellement il était surpris. Les McWintrop était l'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers aussi bien en Angleterre qu'en France. Ils possédaient même plusieurs postes permanents dans les plus prestigieux établissement, dont un au conseil d'administration du collège Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore pensait d'ailleurs que la branche sorcière de cette famille c'était éteint, car cela faisait plusieurs dizaines d'années qu'ils n'avaient pas donnés de nouvelles.

Les McWintrop étaient particulièrement connus par leurs dons de voyance surprenants et leur maîtrise exceptionnelle des potions. Si l'un de ses représentants venait lui parler, c'est qu'il allait certainement se passer quelque chose d'important. Et dans cette guerre imminente, leur aide ne serait pas négligeable.

« Je suis vraiment honoré qu'un membre de cette si prestigieuse famille veuille me parler. Mais si vous me permettez une question, vous venez en tant que personne seule, ou en tant que représentant de votre clan ? »

« Je vais répondre à cette question Professeur, puisque je suppose qu'elle va grandement influer sur le cours de la conversation à venir. Sauf erreur de ma part, étant le dernier représentant du clan McWintrop, je suis les deux. Maintenant, pouvons nous aborder les sujets de fond Professeur Dumbledore ou avez-vous encore d'autres questions à me poser ? »

« Non, je vous en prie allez y. Mais je vous en pris tutoyons nous et appelez moi Albus. »

« Pour le moment professeur, je préfèrerais en rester au vouvoiement. Car je dois vous dire que pour le moment, je ne vous porte pas spécialement haut dans mon estime. La première chose dont j'aurais aimé vous entretenir, c'est au sujet du poste réservé à ma famille dans le conseil d'administration de votre collège. »

Le ton de David était froid et sec. Albus en avait presque froid dans le dos. S'il ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt, le simple ton que David employait lui aurait indiqué l'antipathie ressentit. Albus réfléchit très rapidement pour trouver comment se retrouver en bons termes avec David.

« Je suppose que vous souhait reprendre le poste ? »

« En fait, oui et non. Je vous explique. Je souhaiterais intégrer votre collège en tant que professeur de potion. Si cela n'était pas faisable, entre autre par ce que vous auriez déjà un professeur de potion, je prendrais place au sein du conseil d'administration. Je ne vous demande pas bien sur de répondre immédiatement, mais ma proposition est là. »

Le professeur esquissa un sourire. Sans s'en rendre compte, cette homme venait de lui donner le moyen de le surveiller et pourquoi pas de le manipuler. Albus allait répondre lorsque David repris la parole.

« Le deuxième sujet dont j'avais envie de vous parler concerne ma position dans cette guerre et par rapport à vous. Mais je pense qu'avant de continuer la conversation, nous devrions prendre le repas que cette chère Arrabella nous a préparé. D'autant plus qu'elle attend depuis cinq minutes sur le seuil du salon. »

« C'est vrai, je suis désolé Arrabella de vous avoir autant négligé dans votre propre maison. Vous souhaiter de l'aide ? »

« Non, c'est bon Albus. Le repas est juste prêt. Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de venir à table, vous continuerez la conversation là bas. »

Tandis qu'Albus et David s'installaient autour de la table Mrs Figg apportait trois assiettes contenant de la salade, des steaks bien chauds, des haricots verts, de la sauce tomate et des choux de Bruxelle. David regarda son assiette avec admiration, avant de parler à Mrs Figg comme un gamin venant de recevoir un cadeau.

« Tu as encore fait des miracles Arrabella. Je suis sur que tes choux sont toujours aussi fondant. Tu dois être la meilleure cuisinière de choux d'Angleterre. »

« Vil flatteur, mange vite au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. »

« Moi un flatteur, comment ose tu dire ça. Je suis totalement sincère. Je suis sur que si les anglais aimais un peu plus le choux de Bruxelle, tu pourrais ouvrir un restaurant et devenir rapidement riche. »

« Tu devrais te dépêcher de manger, sinon ça va refroidir et je suis sur que Pompom et Mistinguette se feront une joie de venir manger dans ton assiette. »

Le professeur Dumbledore mangeait tranquillement son assiette tout en assistant étonné à la joute verbale entre le deux autres personnes. Il se demandait comment quelqu'un d'aussi froid et antipathique que David pouvait devenir aussi joyeux et agréable. On aurait dit deux personnes différentes, un peu comme Harry par moment. Albus était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Arrabella poussez un cris de colère. Il eut juste le temps de voire une boule de poils grises sauter de la table et se diriger vers la cuisine avant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« POMPOM, descend de la table tout de suite. Professeur, vous devriez faire attention, sinon les chats vont manger votre nourriture. »

« Excusez moi Arrabella. J'étais dans mes pensées. Monsieur McWintrop, avant de venir à table, vous aviez commencez à parler du second point dont vous vouliez me parler. Si cela ne vous gène pas, je vous propose de continuer la conversation. »

« Volontiez Professeur. Je pense que je ne me trompe pas en disant qu'actuellement, à cause du Lord noir, le monde sorcier est divisé. » Le Professeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Je pense aussi pouvoir dire qu'on peut diviser les sorcier en quatres grands groupes. Le premier, c'est celui du Lord noir dont l'objectif est assez clair. Le deuxième je dirais c'est le ministère qui ne sais se positionner et qui est assez déstabilisant. Le troisième, c'est la masse de la population plutôt ignorante et apeuré. Et le dernier c'est le votre, l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Arrabella sursauta aux noms du Lord noir et de l'Ordre du Phénix, alors qu'Albus se contenta de lever ses sourcils pour montrer son étonnement. D'un signe de tête, il invita David à continuer son discours.

« Actuellement, je suis clairement contre le Lord noir, si cela peut vous rassurez. Cependant, ne comptez pas sur mon aide pour le moment. Je gèrerais mes affaires dans mon coin, mais je ne ferais pas partit de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Si Dumbledore était déçut, il ne le montra point. Il se contenta de réfléchir quelques instants tout en finissant son assiette.

« Je comprend parfaitement votre position et je la respecterais, même si je ne vous cache pas que j'aurais préféré que ce soit autrement. »

David sourit pour la première fois au professeur Dumbledore avant de finir son assiette. Arrabella regarda les deux hommes commencer à s'entendre en souriant. Voyant que tout le monde avait finit, elle commença à se lever.

« Bien, puisque vous avez finit, je vous propose des pancakes et de la gelée pour le dessert. Dewi, tu m'aides à débarrasser ? »

« Bien sur Bella. Si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, je te l'aurais proposé. »

Alors que David commençait à empiler les assiettes, Albus se leva et regarder le regarda avant de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain temps.

« Excusez moi de vous demander ça, mais depuis que je suis arrivé vous ne cesser de vous appeler par vos prénom ou surnom. Je suppose que vous vous connaissez bien, et j'aurais voulus savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontré si cela n'est pas indiscret. »

Les deux personnes concernées se regardèrent avec complicité ; les yeux un peu dans le vague comme semblant revivre des scènes de leurs passés. Ce fut Arrabella qui répondit.

« Je gardais ce jeune garnement lorsqu'il était enfant et que ses parents ne pouvaient pas s'en occuper. »

« Je n'étais pas le seul que tu gardais. Mais c'était de bons moments en général. »

Albus réfléchissait en essayait de reconstituer le puzzle qu'était ce David McWintrop. David de ce côté, voyant que le Professeur s'apprêtait à résoudre son mystère décida d'accélérer les choses, et de le couper dans ses réflexions.

« Désolé de vous interrompre dans vos interrogations Professeur, mais j'avais encore un point dont je voulais vous parler. Et c'est peut être le point le plus important de notre rencontre de ce soir. Il s'agit d'Harry Potter »

Albus sursauta en maudissant intérieurement cet homme qui est un vrai mystère. Il n'avait pour le moment aucun contrôle sur lui et il ne fallait pas qu'il interfère sur sa manipulation d'Harry. Il fallait qu'il essaye de savoir ce que pensait réellement ce David.

« Je suis au courant de ce qu'il doit faire. Et j'aurais donc voulut savoir si vous vous occupiez bien d'Harry Potter et si vous le prépariez correctement à la destinée qui l'attend. »

David sentit un léger fourmillement dans son crâne, avant qu'un flash lumineux apparaisse semblant venir de sa bague. A ce moment là, le Professeur Dumbledore fut projeté un mètre en arrière. David le regarda de toute sa colère et sa rage. Arrabella regarda la scène sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsque David ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour criez sur le professeur qui semblait plus que confus.

« COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSEZ PROFESSEUR !!! JE PENSAIS QUE VOUS SERIEZ ASSEZ CIVILISE ET INTELLIGENT POUR NE PAS USER DE VOTRE LEGIMENTIE !! JE VOUS RECONTACTERAIS D'ICI LA FIN DE LA SEMAINE POUR CONNAÎTRE VOTRE REPONSE AU SUJET DU POSTE DE PROFESSEUR DE POTION, ET VOUS DONNEZ DE MES NOUVELLES. ET N'ESSAYE PAS DE ME RETROUVER AVANT CA JE VOUS PRIE. »

Avant que le Professeur Dumbledore ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, David était déjà sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Mrs Figg regarda le Professeur outré avant de rejoindre son protégé et lui tendre son manteau.

« Ne lui en veux pas trop David, il est vieux et il a une trop lourde charge sur ses épaules. C'est normal qu'il se pose des questions et qu'il veuille en savoir le plus possible. »

« Je veux bien comprendre ça Arrabella, mais il a quand même dépassé les bornes, et pas qu'avec moi. Dés demain, je m'occupe de tu sais qui. En attendant, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. »

David embrassa Arrabella avant de quitter la petite maison pour rentrer chez lui. Dés que la porte fut refermée, elle se retourna vers le professeur qui réfléchissait sur ce qui venait de ce passer.

« Sincèrement, je suis totalement d'accord avec lui. Vous avez vraiment manqué de jugement en l'attaquant ainsi. Et ne tenter pas de faire de même sur moi pour en apprendre plus sur lui.»

« Je suis désolé Arrabella. Je pense que je vais rentrer. Je dois aller voir Rogue demain pour discuter avec lui du poste de professeur de potion. Si vous revoyez ce jeune homme, présentez lui mes excuses pour mon geste déplacé. »

Arrabella acquiesça et raccompagna le professeur jusqu'à la cheminée avant qu'il disparaisse dedans.

Lorsque David arriva chez lui, les deux elfes de maisons lui sautèrent dessus pour lui enlever ses affaires. Voyant que David semblait vraiment en colère, ils décidèrent de lui apporter un thé relaxant. David alla s'installer dans un fauteuil et la bonne humeur des deux elfes lui fit passer assez rapidement sa colère contre le professeur.

Il monta dans son bureau et écrivit rapidement une lettre qu'il accrocha à la patte d'une chouette hulotte beige. Puis il écrivit une seconde lettre qu'il mit dans une enveloppe vert émeraude.

« Inkie, Pinky, je sais que vous êtes caché derrière la porte, alors venez ici. »

Les deux elfes apparurent tout penaud. Ils regardèrent leur maître avec un léger sourire, sachant très bien qu'il ne les punirait pas.

« Je vais pas vous punir, de toute façon, ça ne changerait rien. Je veux juste vous demander de me réveiller demain à sept heures et de préparer un petit déjeuner normal. Et j'ai bien dit normal, pas pour six. Sinon, je voudrais aussi que vous déposiez cette lettre chez le jeune Harry de façon à ce qu'il la trouve demain matin. Mais ne vous faite pas remarquer. Si vous n'avez pas de questions ou de remarques, je vais aller me coucher. La journée a été suffisamment riche en rebondissement pour me promettre une belle nuit. Et je sais déjà que demain sera au moins aussi intense. »

Pinky prit la lettre et disparut dans un pop tandis qu'Inkie accompagnait David jusqu'à sa chambre avant de descendre ranger la maison.

Lorsque Pinky réapparut dans la chambre d'Harry, celui-ci était en plein cauchemar. Il poussait des gémissements et laissait entendre le prénom « Sirus » de temps en temps. La paume de sa main se mettant légèrement à saigner. Pinky posa la lettre bien en évidence sur le bureau avant de s'approcher du garçon. Et murmura légèrement et tristement.

« Le petit maître ne doit pas faire de mauvais rêves. Pinky va l'aider à bien dormir avant de partir. »

Il claqua des doigts et une poudre venue de nulle part tomba sur le lit. Harry s'apaisa petit à petit, jusqu'à tomber dans un sommeil profond et peuplé de rêves agréables. Satisfait, Pinky disparut dans un pop.

Une fois de retour dans la maison, il croisa Inkie qui sortait de la chambre de David.

« Le maître a encore commencé à faire de mauvais rêves en s'endormant. Je suppose que le petit maître faisait pareil. »

« Oui, mais cette nuit, ils dormiront tranquillement tout les deux. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A suivre.


End file.
